After The Firestorm
by PattiL61
Summary: This is what I think may have happened immediately after Steve's father was killed.  May be a one chapter story - - not sure yet.  Maybe you guys can let me know.  CONCLUSION UP.
1. Chapter 1

**After The Firestorm**

Steve became slightly aware of mayhem around him. Someone was calling to him – trying to get his attention.

"Steve! Are you hit? Steve!" he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tried hard to catch his breath. Nothing seemed real. All he could hear was the sound of the shot - - the shot that had killed his father.

He began to look around, take in his surroundings and try to remember where he was and what had brought him to his knees and took his breath away. There was smoke all around him and people yelling, "Help, over here. Medic!"

The hand that he felt on his shoulder gave him a slight shake and the person attached to the hand came around in front of him, down to his level on the ground. "Sir, are you alright?" It was one of the new guys – what was his name? Steve couldn't think. It was all starting to come back to him now. How could this have happened? The new Seal, not getting any response from his superior, began surveying Steve himself to see if he was hit anywhere trying to find where the blood on his clothes had come from. His hands went up and down Steve's torso and back, checked his arms and legs.

Finally, Steve found his breath and shrugged the other man's hands away from him. "No! I'm not hit. I just…, They…," he stammered, not able to say the words at first. It was hard to breathe again. He looked up at the face of his team member and saw the concern – and a little fear - in his eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm not hit. This mess was courtesy of Victor Hess. The bastard called me on my phone; he called me on the phone from my father's house. He – he killed my father. I heard the shot through the phone!" he said, trying to keep the tears from coming. They came anyway.

"What? Steve, what are you talking about? Are you saying that Victor Hess had something to do with all this? How could he know where we are?" the Seal asked him, trying to understand.

"He used my father to find us. He must have gotten word somehow that we found Anton. He went to my father's house and made him call me. He traced the signal to find us," he explained. The words were coming so fast. The man tried to take in what he was saying. Steve looked around at all the injured, his eyes landing on the lifeless body of Victor's brother, Anton. "He tried to negotiate a release using my father," he explained further. He started to stand, none to steady on his feet. The man reached out to help him up. He stumbled over to where the dead man lay, a look of disgust and total anger coming over his face. "He called and used the signal to find us and launch this attack in an effort to free his brother," he finished in disgust, turning to walk away.

As he slowly walked away, trying to process all that had just happened, a young medic came up to him after seeing him pass by with blood on him. "Sir, Sir, can I check you over Sir?" asked the medic. Steve pushed him away.

"But Sir, there's blood," the medic said, starting to follow him.

"It's not his blood," said the fellow Seal, putting himself between McGarrett and the medic. "He's fine. Go see after the prisoner. Make sure he's dead. If he's not, work on him. If he is, don't leave him until they put him in a body bag and ship him out to the morgue on the next transport," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir," replied the medic, turning to follow orders.

****

TBC… Maybe. Not sure if I should leave it here or try some more.


	2. Chapter 2

After The Firestorm – Chapter 2

"Commander?" There was no response. "Commander!" a little more forceful that time – bringing him back from his thoughts.

He looked up at the woman who was calling him. The General's secretary. He stood up, "Yes, Ma'am?" he answered.

"The General will see you now," she told him, with a sympathetic, motherly look on her face. "Are you alright Commander?"

Steve gathered his hat and suitcase, "Yes, Ma'am. Thank you," he answered none too convincingly. The woman reached out to touch his arm as he walked past her into the General's office. She had pretty high clearance as she was the General's right hand and had known what happened. She also knew from the file that his mother had passed when he was just a boy. Now he has no one, she thought to herself.

**505050505050505050505050**

Steve entered the General's Office, placed his bag on the floor alongside him and stood at attention, while the General finished his phone call.

The General hung up the phone and turned back from the window to face him. He stood even straighter and saluted. The General returned the salute. "At ease, Commander," the General stated and gestured for Steve to take a seat on the other side of his desk.

"Thank you, Sir," he replied, removing his hat and tucking it under his arm, picking up his bag and moving toward the chair. He placed his bag alongside the chair, and sat down, his hat perched on his lap.

The General took another look at the paperwork in front of him before closing the folder marked "TOP SECURITY." He looked up at Steve as if trying to see into his soul. "How are you, son?" he asked, noticing the haunted look in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Sir," he answered hollowly.

"I tend not to believe you, Steve. Can I call you Steve?" he asked, softening.

"Of course, Sir," Steve answered.

"Have you called back home?" the man asked. "Are things as you believe them to be?" He already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes, Sir. I'm afraid so," he answered, almost completely hiding the slight catch in his voice. But it did not go unnoticed by the General. Steve continued, "I've spoken with Honolulu P.D., Sir. They've confirmed that the body found in my father's house was his. They assure me that their crime scene team has done a thorough check of the house and collected any evidence they deemed pertinent, Sir."

"And, have you seen to the men in your command?" the General inquired.

"I have, Sir. Lt. Commander Nielsen is briefed on everything upcoming and I've notified all my contacts and superiors that he is to be notified of any developments or upcoming assignments as I will be Stateside, Sir," Steve answered.

"What of the injured men from the mission? Have you gone to see them?" the General asked. He knew that Steve blamed himself for their injuries, despite the fact that Victor Hess somehow found the capability to unscramble the signal from Steve's phone and find the convoy's location. He also knew that Steve had practically spent every waking moment at the hospital with his men.

"Yes, Sir. I've just come from the hospital. Thankfully, there were no fatalities and it seems that all will recover. I do plan on checking in with the men regularly until I return, Sir," he answered.

The General stood and started to come out from behind his desk. Steve moved to stand also, thinking the meeting was over. The General put out his hand to have him stay seated. He walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it in front of Steve.

Quietly, he said, "Steve, this is not your fault. I know you think it is. Rest assured, it has been investigated thoroughly by our intelligence people and you have been cleared of any wrongdoing whatsoever."

"Yes, Sir," he answered despite his belief otherwise.

The General just nodded knowingly. "Your travel papers are all squared away? When do you depart?" he asked.

"Immediately from here, Sir. I have a jeep waiting to take me to the plane as soon as we're finished here, Sir," he answered.

"Very well," the General said, standing up. This time he did not stop Steve from standing, putting his hat back on his head, and standing at attention.

"Have a safe trip, Son. Take all the time that you need," he told him.

Steve brought his hand up to salute again, "Thank you, Sir. It shouldn't take long to get my father's affairs in order, Sir."

The General returned the salute and Steve was dismissed. He walked past the secretary and stepped out into the bright sunshine. He drew in a deep breath and, taking a look around, walked over and got into the waiting jeep. He signaled to the driver that he was ready to head to the airport.

TBC….. if I have another chapter come into my brain.


	3. Chapter 3  CONCLUSION

**After The Firestorm – Conclusion**

Steve sat at the airport waiting for his flight to be called for boarding. He was lost in thought again – he hadn't yet heard back from his sister. Hell, he didn't even know if he had her current number; hadn't spoken with her for over a year. So much had changed when his mother died and his father had sent them to live on the Mainland. His sister seemed to flounder during the time after that with no real direction in her life despite his attempts to keep in touch with her. He, at least, had found his calling in the Navy – thanks to a great teacher in his school that had helped him find a way to direct his anger. He followed in his father's and grandfather's shoes – despite the anger he felt for his father shipping him away from Hawaii. He thrived in the Navy and excelled in it – it got him to where he was today. Hmmm…., where he was today had gotten his father killed and the men on the mission with him injured he thought, which sent a searing pain of guilt through his gut.

He was brought from his thoughts by the ring of his phone. He looked at the number, didn't recognize it and thought that it may be Mary calling him back. He didn't want to leave the message about Dad on her phone. He didn't relish having to tell her over the phone either.

"McGarrett," he answered gruffly.

"Steve," came the soft female voice on the other end. He immediately softened, taking a deep breath to regain composure.

"Catherine," he answered. "Where are you?"

"Steve, I just heard. I'm so sorry. Were you hurt, where are you?" she asked in quick succession.

"I'm fine," he answered blandly. A lie, he thought to himself – I'm actually numb. "I'm at the airport, waiting for my flight to Hawaii." Funny – most people would say they were headed _back _home or waiting for their flight _back_ to Hawaii. He'd been away so long and to so many places in his attempts to bring down Victor Hess and his operations, he didn't consider anywhere home anymore.

"Is there anyone with you?" Catherine asked.

"No – I haven't been able to locate Mary yet. There's no one else to call anymore," he answered.

"We're cruising back to Pearl right now. We should be back in Port by early tomorrow. Where can I find you?" she asked.

"You don't have to. Everything is all set – the funeral is tomorrow. I land in Hawaii about 1000 hours, funeral is set for 1300 hours," he answered.

"It's not about having to. It's about wanting to. Send me the information and I'll meet up with you. Where will you be staying?" she asked.

"Ummm, didn't really think about that. Not sure if I'll be on the Naval base or stay at my father's house," he answered vaguely as he heard his flight being called. I guess it's _my_ house now, he thought absently. "They just called my flight, Catherine. I'll send you the information. Sail safe," he answered and hung up.

He tiredly got to his feet. He didn't remember ever being this tired before – not even in the middle of a mission. He walked to the gate and handed his ticket to the attendant. After boarding the flight, he stowed his carryon bag overhead, and sat down. Luckily it was not a full flight at this point and he didn't have to worry about anyone sitting next to him to talk his ear off. He watched out the window as the plane taxied from the gate. He watched the runway speed by and felt the plane lift off the ground. He lay back against the headrest and closed his eyes. He didn't stir until he awoke to the flight attendant's touch on his shoulder to tell him that this part of the flight was over. He wearily grabbed his things and headed off the plane to catch his Naval transport connection the rest of the way to Hawaii.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve had just finished his "meeting" with the Governor and his impromptu meeting with Chin Ho Kelly, and had gotten back to the base to get his stuff stowed into his temporary quarters before heading over to the funeral home. He opened the door to his quarter and was surprised to smell a fresh-brewed pot of coffee and the slight scent of a woman's cologne.

He turned to close the door and closed his eyes to take in the smells that brought a small smile to his face. "Catherine," he said softy, turning around to see her standing in the kitchen area. She quickly made her way over to him, a look of concern on her face. She enveloped him in her arms and hugged him tightly. He dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her as well. They stayed like that for what seemed forever – he didn't want to let go because it felt so good. He felt a lot of the stress lift off of him momentarily with the embrace.

They broke the embrace and she turned to quickly head to the kitchen. "Come on, here's some fresh coffee. Sit down, relax for a little bit. You have about an hour before we have to leave for the funeral home," she said.

"We," he thought to himself. She wasn't going to let him go through this alone, and he was secretly relieved about that. He still hadn't been able to get hold of his sister.

**THE END….**


End file.
